APENAS GRANDES AMIGOS
by nunito
Summary: Ação, suspense e emoção em APENAS GRANDES AMIGOS, onde dois amigos vão investigar, desvendando a morte do amigo Jannini e descobrir o mistério que cerca uma seita religiosa, será que seita mesmo, ou outra coisa pior?


Carlos e Augusto são amigos pra valer, vivem em comum acordo, parecem até irmãos, junto com ele Jannini, um garoto que tem poucos escrúpulos, mas é fiel aos dois. Acontece que adora uma provocação. Só que o garoto se meteu com uma gente sinistra, uma ceita religiosa, e acabou sendo vítima das cisrcunstâncias. Então Carlos e Augusto, resolveram se infiltrar nessa gang, para colocar na cadeia, esses vigaristas, mas vão acabar se envolvendo num jogo onde a sobrevivência é a única saída. Vivem juntos todos os dias, andam juntos pra qualquer lugar, todos desconfiam, mas eles são:

**APENAS GRANDES AMIGOS**

Todos os dias são de muito calor na barra da tijuca, mas quando chove, a coisa fica brava. Mesmo sim, Carlos e Augusto se abrigam em qualquer lugar, não passam frio, nem calor, fome ou sede. Estudam na mesma escola, e um ajuda o outro. Todos os dias esses jovens despertam desconfianças de seus amigos, mas Carlos e Augusto, nem dão bola, até que Ruy, um dos garotos resolvem espalhar um boato que os dois são gays.

Jannini !, que é Ruy?, eu acho que os dois são gays, não são não?. De repente Carlos aparece. Quem que é gay aqui?, pode me dizer?.

Vocês dois porquê?, você tem prova disso?, pois é melhor ter, porque senão, eu vou dar um jeito em você. Ruy, mesmo com medo da ameaça, continuou, dando corda ao boato. Então aí, Carlos e Augusto resolveram provar que não tem nada a ver, são apenas grandes amigos. Mas para provar terão ainda bastante trabalho.

O problema começou a surgir com Jannini que foi chamado pra uma conversa numa rua deserta, ninguém conhecia a pessoa que chamou o garoto pra conversa. Mas Ruy viu que era alguém muito estranho e contou A Carlos e ao Augusto que em seguida foram conversar com Jannini, mas este não deu trela aos meninos então Carlos e Augusto que perguntou insistindo: Quem é aquele rapaz que você estava conversando, e Jannini respondeu: Não é ninguém, como não é ninguém Jannini, nós vimos, respondeu Carlos. E Jannini disse ainda, como querendo se livrar do interrogatório, é um cara que eu conheci esses dias atrás. Tá e o que ele queria?, perguntou Augusto, Nada, não queria nada, respondeu Jannini e saiu.

Então Carlos e Augusto ficaram ainda mais intrigados e começaram a espionar Jannini. Na manhã seguinte seguiram o garoto que há dias não ia à escola, até o local e descobriram que ali havia uma seita religiosa, então fugiram.

Na manhã seguinte, Jannini resolveu aparecer na escola, os professores perguntaram ao garoto porque tanta ausência, e ele inventou que seu pai estava doente, no primeiro momento convenceu os professores, mas à Carlos e Augusto que sabia que ele não tinha nenhum parente.

Ruy tentou falar com Jannini, mas ele o desprezou. Ruy estranhou um pouco, mas sossegou, foi falar com os outros meninos que disseram, sabemos o que está acontecendo, mas você vai ficar calado, sem abrir essa boca, porque se abrir você vai se ferrar. E este lhe disse: Tudo bem, não vou falar nada, mas ele inventou de falar e acabou se colocando numa fria, ao ir até o local e gritar o nome de Jannini. Pegaram o rapaz e o prenderam. Carlos e Augusto foram até o local pra tentar salvar Ruy, mesmo que não merecesse, nesse momento, um tiro acertou o peito de Jannini, ninguém entendeu o porque quiseram matar o rapaz se era um integrante da seita. Ruy tentou de qualquer jeito animar o amigo, mas era inútil, o tiro foi fatal, acertando o coração.

Todos choraram a morte de Jannini, mas Carlos e Augusto resolveram entrar na seita, fingindo ser integrantes. Ruy tentou entrar também mas barraram-no, dizendo: Não, confiamos em você antes, agora não. Mas ele também era meu amigo, será?, e qual foi o resultado de sua amizade?, pedimos pra que ficasse quieto, não mais foi se meter. Agora chega Ruy, fique de fora dessa vez.

Quinze dias depois, o garoto que Jannini conversava naquele dia, fugiu conversou com Augusto e contou que Jannini estava lá apenas para ajudá-lo a entregar aqueles bandidos que se faziam de religiosos para explorar o povo, mas na verdade não passavam de quadrilha de traficantes disfarçada. Na manhã seguinte, o moleque estava morto, estirado ao chão.

Augusto viu àquela cena e ficou horrorizado, como alguém poderia ser tão frio pra cometer àqueles crimes bárbaros. Mas, não desistiram na manhã seguinte ainda, um bando de moleques foram à escola no horário de aula e fizeram várias pessoas de reféns, mais uma vez estavam lá, Carlos e Augusto pra ajudá-los, de maneira fria e calculista, conseguiram negociar com os rapazes, a ponto de conseguir que eles libertassem primeiro às crianças, e os professores, depois as meninas. E em seguida disse: Agora é só a gente, vamos lutar mano a mano. Então os rapazes jogaram suas armas fora e começaram a brigar.

Um deles, usou o canivete e feriu Augusto no braço, mas esse conseguiu arrancar com o chute o canivete do rapaz, imediatamente deu um soco no rapaz que o derrubou. Um dos professores chamou a polícia, que ao chegar no local, prenderam os rapazes, e o que foi atingido por Augusto o ameaçou: Você estará morto ao amanhecer rapaz. Augusto foi parar na enfermaria para cuidar do ferimento. E disse ao amigo: Você ouviu, não foi? E Carlos respondeu sim: E ouvi, mas não tenho medo, e você também não deve ter, porque nós vamos pegar todos eles que mataram Jannini .

No dia seguinte na roda de amigos, aparece Ruy, todo amuado, querendo um espaço e Carlos e Augusto, sem rancor do rapaz decidiram lhe dar uma chance quando ouviram que era sozinho no mundo.

No dia seguinte, um carro quase atropela Augusto, mas é Ruy que se coloca na frente e é atropelado, mas sem muita gravidade. Aumentando cada vez mais a cede de vingança e a vontade daqueles rapazes de entregar à quadrilha.

Então Carlos e Augusto foram à delegacia e conversaram com o delgado propondo um plano arriscado: Nós vamos aquele lugar, mas vocês vão ficar de prontidão, caso pegarem a gente, vamos como se fossem iscas, mas vocês só aparecerão depois, se não desconfiarão. E o delegado perguntou: Estão dispostos a correr esse risco?, e eles responderam sim: Estamos, bom, então se me resta desejar uma sorte.

E eles foram até o local, os caras pegaram-nos e os amarraram e foram falando, e eles ouvindo. A polícia chegou em seguida e cercaram o local, os traficantes os fizeram de reféns, mas desta vez, Ruy chegou por trás e pegou uma arma de um dos policiais, encostou a arma na cabeça de um dos bandidos e entregou um dos policiais que fazia parte da quadrilha. A quadrilha soltou os dois amigos e a polícia prendeu todos da quadrilha, e disseram a eles, agora vocês vão pregar na cadeia, seus safados, exploradores da fé cristã.

Dias depois, no tribunal condenaram todos a cento e quinze anos de penitenciária de detenção máxima no Rio de Janeiro.

Ruy pediu desculpas, pelos boatos que andou espalhando pela sociedade, e Carlos disse: Nem lembrava mais disso!, eu sei que vocês são apenas bons amigos. Nós somos bons amigos. Eu também?, É claro, porque você foi louco ao entrar na frente do carro, mas usou de muita coragem ao pegar a arma de um policial e colocá-la na cabeça dos bandidos, não vamos nos esquecer disso, disse Carlos. Eu tinha que me redimir de meus atos anteriores, ao colocar a vida de Jannini em perigo. Ninguém podia saber, falei aquilo no calor do momento . E todos se abraçaram no cemitério, um minuto de silêncio em memória de Jannini, toca a música.

FIM.


End file.
